


Let Love Ooze Out Of Your Skin

by Lil_rat_bastard (vampyre_boyz)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Break Up, Catboy!Gerard, Catboy!Mikey, Crying, Cuddles, FTM!Gerard, Fluff, M/M, Neko!Gerard, Neko!Mikey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pancakes, Sadness, Trans!Gerard, Vampire!Pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyre_boyz/pseuds/Lil_rat_bastard
Summary: He held his boy close, loving how perfectly they fit together. He looked down at his love, a smile creeping onto his face. Everything was perfect about the boy next to him, almost too perfect."I'm going to love you forever."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is going to be a series of oneshots of both frerard and Petekey. Most of them will be fluff but I may add the occasional smut every once in a while. All the oneshots follow the same storyline but each one is from a different period of time so they can all be read separately or together if you want. I'm not sure if how I explained makes any sense but I hope you enjoy this anyways!





	1. Two Bros Cuddling On A Couch Not Even 2mm Apart Because They're In Love

"Movie Night, Frankie!"

Of course. It was Friday. Frank and Gerard made a tradition of having movie night every Friday when Frank got home from work. 

Frank had just gotten home and the first thing he saw was Gerard under a blanket. On the coffee table in front of him was popcorn and various sorts of candy. I'll have to keep on how much of that he eats, Frank thought. He walked over and gave Gerard a kiss on his head and scratch his ears. Gerard began purring loudly.

"What's on for tonight?" Gerard showed him three dvds. Frank pointed to the middle one," Let's watch this first, okay?" Gerard nodded and got up to put the movie in. 

Frank sat on the couched and wrapped himself in the blanket Gerard had been using. When he finally finished putting the movie in the dvd player, which took a couple of minutes because Gerard likes to watch it "eat" the dvd, Gerard plopped himself next to Frank. "Hey, I had that blanket first, asshole. Gimme," Gerard whined, beginning to play tug-o-war with said blanket. Frank rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's silliness. He pulled Gerard closer to him and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. "Happy now, kitten?" Gerard just stuck out his tongue and snuggled closer to his surprisingly very warm boyfriend. 

The movie finally started up and the two boys watched it in silence, well at least Gerard did. Frank was too busy thinking about how cute Gerard looked as he was snuggling into his, eating his gummy worms, and totally focused on the characters on the screen in front of him. He felt a warmth in his chest, in his heart. He wrapped his arm tighter around Gerard, pulling him impossibly closer to himself. Gerard let out a sigh of content. That warm feeling in Frank's chest increase greatly at that very moment. 

Honestly, Frank should be used to this happening now. It happened every Friday night. Actually it happened whenever he was around Gerard, but with the way he would always cuddle with Frank, it made this feeling so much more intense. Frank was almost overwhelmed with his love for the boy next to him, he felt as if every time he even looked at Gerard, he fell in love with him all over again.

As Frank kept thinking about these lovely things like the romantic he is, the movie was finished and Gerard was yawning. "Frank, I'm so fucking tired." No response. "Frankie?" Gerard turned to Frank, who appeared to be trapped in his thoughts. Gerard waved his hand in front of Frank's eyes," Earth to cute dipshit." That sure broke Frank out of his little trance.

"Did you just call me a dipshit?"

"Yeah, but I called you cute." 

Frank chuckled. "C'mon, love. Let's go to bed." Frank got up to walk to their room, expecting Gerard to follow, when Gerard let out a small whine. Frank looked at Gerard, who was giving him the best puppy eyes he could muster and making grabby hands. I spoil him way too much, thought Frank. Although that didn't stop him from picking up the petite man and carrying him bridal style to their bedroom. He placed Gerard on the bed gently, covered him with a blanket, and got in next to him.

"Goodnight, Frank," Gerard yawned

"Goodnight, Gerard," Frank placed on his head. 

Frank didn't fall asleep right away. He waited until he heard Gerard's breathing even out to wrapped an arm around him in an almost protective manner. He looked at the sleeping angel next to him and whispered in his ear.

"I will always love you, my Darling."


	2. Post Show Slurpees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pete finishes a show with his band, he finds a good looking person in the crowd. He invites them out for a drink, but not the alcoholic kind. It ain't no restaurant date either. They make small talk at 2 AM and make a trip to everyone's favorite plane of existence: 7/11

Pete felt...alive.

The roar of the crowd. The loud music. The adrenaline coursing through his veins. All of it made him feel very alive and in the moment. It gave him the feeling to jump around the stage and be a tad bit flirty with his bandmates. Not that they complained or anything, well except for Patrick. 

But alas, all shows must come to an end. His ended sooner than he had liked if he was being perfectly honest. He hopped of the stage and was about to go help with the equipment when something, actually someone, caught his eye. Standing towards the back of the crowd was a tall man in a long black coat. Pete called for one of the roadies to come get his bass and then he worked his way over to the tall man. He pushed passed many people, most of which where girls wanting to get a picture or autograph from him. He had to stay focused on his mission now, so he politely declined and pushed passed them. Just as the man was about to turn to leave, Pete caught up to him.

"Hey, man," Pete said enthusiastically. The tall man turned to him. Suddenly Pete was out of breath. The man standing before him had to be the most handsome man in the world. He almost forgot that he had been trying to start a conversation when the man spoke. "Umm, hey," handsome guy said," do I know you?" Pete chuckled. This guy was cute, too. "No, but that's okay. It means we can get to know each other. I'm Pete." Pete extended his hand. The other hesitated before going to shake it. "Mikey Way." 

"Nice to meet you Mikeyway, wanna grab a drink with me? I know a place not too far from here." 

"It's just Mikey, dude. Way is the last name. And uhh," he looked at the floor," I don't drink." He turned away, not wanting to look at Pete in case he called him a pussy for not drinking or something of that sort.

Pete flashed a small smile at him. "It's okay, dude, I get. It doesn't matter though because alcohol was not the kind of drink I had in mind." Mikey looked at him, unsure if Pete being truthful or if he was saying that to make him a feel a bit better. Finally, he decides that spending some time with this somewhat charming stranger is better than going home and third-wheeling with his brother and said brother's boyfriend. "Well, in that case, I guess I can go for a drink." Pete grabbed Mikey's hand, pulled him out of the building, somehow managing not to knock anyone over, and outside to the sidewalk.

Somehow Pete forgot how late it was. He checked his phone. 1:43 AM, it read. He shrugged, the time didn't matter where they were going. Mikey, on the other hand, was not fond of the empty streets and the eerie silence of the city. He shivered. "Are you sure we still get a drink, Pete? Everything seems to be closed." Mikey secretly hoped Pete would changed his mind about going, not that he was scared of the night or anything. 

But, to his misfortune, Pete was still stupidly determined. "Nah, I know place. C'mon." He lead the way, Mikey following. Actually it was more like Mikey leading the way since his long legs allowed him to take longer strides compare to Pete. "It's not too far now. Just around this next corner, I think. C'mon!" Pete walks faster until he is bolting around the corner. Mikey also walked a bit faster to catch up to the little man. He turned the corner right as Pete ran passed the doors...of the 7/11.

"This can't seriously be it," Mikey mumbled to himself. Mikey pushed passed the doors and saw Pete by the Slurpee machine. Pete waved for him to come over to him with a big, stupid, childish smile was one his face. Mikey walked over, sneaking a glance at the cashier to looked liked they had whatever life they had left sucked right out of them. He tuned back to Pete, who was currently getting himself a cherry Slurpee. "Did you really invite to get Slurpees with you at 2 AM? 2 fucking AM?" Pete frowned. "Hey, you said you wanted to get a drink." Okay, Pete got him there. He might as well get one, too, since he did indeed agree to get a drink. Mikey got blue raspberry, mostly because he though the blue color was pretty and it was a contrast to Pete's. 

When they they paid for their colorful and sugary drinks (after Pete won the argument of having to pay for Mikey's), they sat outside on the curb. 

"So...why did you come talk to me after the show," Mikey asked Pete after a few minutes of silence, other than the slurping. Pete blushed at the question and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I thought you were quite attractive. And then I wanted a Slurpee so I thought I might as well invite you out for one. So I got two birds with only one stone." Pete went back to drinking before he asked his own question. "What'd you think of the show?"

"Uhh it was pretty good, I guess. The music isn't was I usually listen, but I think I can get into it," Mikey said as he remembered some of the really nice sings the band played. 

"What about the bassist? What do you think of him," Pete asked with a sneaky grin on his face. He knew that Mikey didn't knew he was the bassist in question.

"The bassist? Well," Mikey thinks back to the show," I thought that guy was pretty energetic. That guy was jumping all over that stage like a bunny. Actually more like a bat 'cause that guy was strong on his vampire game. I could same about you, too, actually." Pete stopped drinking his red, sugary goodness abruptly. There's no way that Mikey knew, they've just met! Play it cool Pete, Pete thought to himself, play it cool. Pete was about to say something probably really stupid and not at all "cool" when he heard Mikey's phone go off. Ooh, a Radiohead ringtone! This guy had to be a keeper.

"Oh hey, Gee!" Gee? Who's Gee,' Pete though to himself. Was Gee a friend? His boyfriend? His girlfriend?! Oh no, Pete thought, I asked out a straight guy!

"-yeah okay, Gee. Whatever, I'll see you at home. I love you, too. Bye." Mikey hung up, sighed with a smile on his face, and turned to Pete. "Sorry, man, but I didn't realize how late it was and I've got to get home. My ride is gonna come get me in a few minutes." Sadness flashed in Pete's eyes, but Mikey didn't catch it. Pete wasn't just upset over the thought that Mikey had a someone waiting for him at his home, he was also upset that he couldn't hang out with him any longer. Pete honestly thought that Mikey was a cool dude and at the very least wanted to be friends with the man. 

"Okay, Mikey," Pete got up from the curb and stood up,"It was really nice talking to you. I'll just um...get going then." Pete turned away when Mikey grabbed his arm. "Hold on, I gotta give you something first." That confused Pete quite a bit. What confused Pete even more was when Mikey pulled back the sleeve of Pete's hoodie and began to write on his arm with a sharpie. A car horn honked, making both men jump. Mikey looked over and then waved. That must be his girlfriend.' Pete thought sadly. Mikey finished whatever he was writing on his arm, said his goodbye to Pete, and made his way into the vehicle. He then looked down at his arm to see what Mikey had written. He smiled warmly.

xxx-xxx-xxxx  
M Way  
Call me sometime x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOYZ FROM SEVEN ELEVEN STAY UP ALL NITE!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you all, or at least most of you, enjoyed the first chapter of this fic! This is my first serious fic so if there are any errors, such as spelling or punctuation, I apologize. I know this first chapter was a bit short but don't worry, future chapters will definitely be longer. Anyways, if you like this chapter please be sure to leave kudos and/or a comment if you want. If there is something you I can work on and improve, please feel free to leave constructive criticism as I am always looking for ways to improve. Again, thank you so very much for reading and I hope you stick around for the rest of this story! :^)


End file.
